The present invention relates to a drink cover for preventing inadvertent or intentional addition of foreign substances to a drink and drink cover for preventing an inadvertent or intentional introduction of foreign substances to a drink. The present invention also relates to a drink cover incorporating a date rape drug test to determine if a date rape drug is present in a drink.
Date rape drugs are drugs which reduce a victim's inhibitions, render the victim oblivious to his/her surroundings. Such drugs can also render a victim unconscious or cause seizures. The date rape drugs are surreptitiously added to a victim's drink. In the worst case scenario, the victim is robbed or sexually assaulted by a predator who has administered the drug. Efforts to prevent falling prey to a date rape drug include not accepting drinks from people you don't know, not leaving drinks unattended, and not drinking from open beverage sources such as punch bowls. However, constant vigilance of a drink at a party or other social gathering is almost impossible since the owner of the drink will be engaged in conversation, dancing, or other activities.
Tests have been developed to determine if a date rape drug is present in a drink. Examples of such tests are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0146429 and 2003/0044989 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,216. These tests have been incorporated in coasters and test strips which can be carried in a wallet, pocket, or purse. However, a more convenient form of the test is required.